


【法師組】Children

by irenetwloverdj



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irenetwloverdj/pseuds/irenetwloverdj
Summary: 法師組鄰居組微奇異基換糧活動√
Relationships: Loki/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 5





	【法師組】Children

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次寫法師組，望食用愉快 💕

Wanda坐在沙發上冷漠的看著Loki和Stephen吵架，這次又是為了什麼…好像是爆米花什麼口味比較好吃？認為鹹的比較好吃的Stephen和認為焦糖口味比較好吃的Loki開始了日常吵架，然後又演變成了打架…，跟Stephen打架的時候Loki終於想起了自己不是近戰法師，綠色和金色的光芒胡亂飛舞，Wanda已經從第一次的擔憂到後面的無視，她收回了思緒開始認真看電視，今天大家都出任務的出任務，約會的約會，剩下她跟兩個智商年齡3歲的傢伙在基地裡。

「Wanda我要吃布丁！」3歲長著大大貓眼的Loki抱住Wanda的腿要求，一邊睜大眼睛撒嬌。

「Wanda我要吃冰淇淋！」3歲的被大大斗篷裹住飛在半空中的Stephen有樣學樣的抱住Wanda的另一條腿撒嬌。

Wanda眼神死的看著兩個年齡變得跟心理一樣大的孩子，她起身給他們拿他們要的甜點，心裡卻只想掐死他們，剛才他們的打架差點波及無辜，正在認真看電視的Wanda條件反射的給了他們一個法術反擊，三個人的法術瞬間爆炸，等一陣煙幕過後，兩個心智年齡3歲的"大法師"瞬間變成了心理和生理都只有3歲的小孩…。

看著兩個吃過甜點來不及提出更多要求就睡著的孩子，Wanda突然想起了小時候媽媽打扮哥哥還拍照……，她心裡有了一個主意。

睡著的兩個小孩非常聽話，於是她把他們當成換裝遊戲的娃娃一樣換了一套又一套，由於魔法的輕鬆方便實際上只要他們躺著就可以輕易的換上各種特殊的服裝。

等到Tony回來還提出了很多小時候穿在Peter身上的服裝樣式讓Wanda拍出更多黑歷史，畢竟變小的法師沒有法師權？

小男孩們醒來後因為魔法開始消退恢復了記憶，就是身體維持3歲，看著身上還沒來得及變回去的衣服臉黑了，身材決定了他們的命運，無法即時變回來的結果就是照片跟影片已經保存了好幾份完全刪不完，他們最後只能認命，從此Wanda獲得了完全的控制權。

只要他們開始吵架，Wanda拿出照片。  
只要他們開始打架，Wanda拿出照片。  
只要他們開始……，好的他們交往了，Wanda拿出照片：「需要婚禮影片製作嗎？」  
他們一口同聲的說：「不，求你了Wanda！」

-END-


End file.
